


844: Norge incontra Ireland per la prima volta, ma avrebbe tanto, tanto voluto che lei scegliesse un momento migliore...

by Kazaha_87



Series: Le Cronache di Norge [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comico, Norvegia bambino anche se dal fatto che si sfonda di birra non sembra, ma è vichingo e al nord fa freddo, momenti imbarazzanti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norvegia, quest'anno, decide di passare l'inverno a sud nella sua nuova colonia, dove la sua gente insediata sull'isola nella città di Dyflin (Dublino) lo accoglie a braccia aperte e indice un banchetto in suo onore.<br/>Poi, quando Norvegia decide che ha bevuto abbastanza per quel giorno e che è il caso di andare a schiarirsi un attimo le idee, Irlanda decide di approcciarlo per fare finalmente la sua conoscenza in un momento un tantino imbarazzante e che dovrebbe essere "intimo"......</p>
            </blockquote>





	844: Norge incontra Ireland per la prima volta, ma avrebbe tanto, tanto voluto che lei scegliesse un momento migliore...

Era la prima volta che Norge tornava su quell’isola da quando l’aveva rivendicata quasi tre anni prima e dalla quale, allora, aveva direttamente proseguito la sua campagna espansionistica verso nord nelle fredde acque di quei mari che tanto amava e che tuttavia non poteva fare a meno di temere, perché certo non erano amichevoli verso chi osava sfidarli.

Un po’ come gli dèi…

Ma come gli dèi erano suoi amici, primo fra tutti il capo di essi, Odino, anche il mare, in un certo senso, lo era, e lui, nonostante sapesse i pericoli che celava nelle sue profondità, sapeva anche che in esso si nascondevano ricchezze infinite, e che solo chi osava e sfidava la sorte e il destino aveva il diritto di rivendicarle come proprie.

Solo i più coraggiosi!

Ma l’inverno stava diventando sempre più rigido e le flotte vichinghe, per quanto potenti e composte solo di marinai esperti, avrebbero fatto bene a interrompere in ogni caso, per un paio di mesi, le loro esplorazioni verso nord.

Niente di strano, anzi: il loro padre così aveva insegnato loro.

Quell’anno, però, Norge aveva deciso che, tanto per cambiare, avrebbe trascorso l’inverno a sud e sfruttato una delle sue ultime colonie come base per il periodo di fermo dalle esplorazioni a lungo raggio.

Era giunto proprio quella mattina al villaggio di Dyflin dove molta della sua gente si era stanziata mentre lui era stato lontano, in cerca di nuove terre di conquista, e tutti avevano insistito per festeggiare il suo arrivo con un grande banchetto in suo onore e fiumi di birra, la bevanda alcolica che su quell’isola andava per la maggiore.

Non aveva idea di che ore fossero perché non era affatto abituato a così tante ore di luce così in prossimità del solstizio d’inverno, ma immaginava piuttosto tardi dato che il suo livello di intontimento da alcol era giunto ad uno stadio piuttosto avanzato e sentiva che l’euforia – per quanto non prettamente lampante a colpo d’occhio come lo era invece per bror Dan quando si sfondavano di alcol insieme – stava lentamente scemando.

Decise che era il momento di lasciare che la sua gente facesse a meno di lui per un poco e si dileguò il più cautamente possibile (sicuro che, se si fossero accorti che si stava allontanando, l’avrebbero certamente fermato) per andarsi a schiarire un po’ le idee nel bosco dietro il villaggio e – perché no? – magari approfittare dell’occasione anche per svuotarsi la vescica…

Ovviamente fu proprio in quel preciso quanto inappropriato momento che una voce che non conosceva lo colse alle spalle proprio mentre era lì, dietro un albero, coi pantaloni calati…

Colto di sorpresa, quindi, si voltò di soprassalto e, d’istinto, richiamò Odino che, maestoso quanto invisibile a tutti tranne che a lui, comparve alle sue spalle pronto a colpire a un suo ordine chi aveva osato assalirlo in quel momento che avrebbe dovuto essere di intimità.

“Hey!”, una voce allegra lo salutò per la seconda volta dimostrando di non avere la benché minima decenza di lasciargli almeno un attimo per rendersi presentabile e, magari, per finire quel che stava facendo…

Stava per urlare contro lo sconosciuto di allontanarsi _immantinente_ se non voleva che gli scagliasse contro l’ira dei suoi dèi quando si fermò di scatto, perplesso da ciò che vide: ovvero una ragazzina che sembrava anche più piccola di lui - che dimostrava al più dieci anni in misura umana - e dai ricci rossi, da sola nel bosco. Poi guardò meglio e si accorse che non era proprio del tutto sola e, anzi, era accompagnata da un cavallo che aveva tutta l’aria di non essere un cavallo normale…

“Oh! È bello che tu riesca a vederlo! Solo i miei fratelli ci sono mai riusciti finora!”, commentò allo sguardo interrogativo che rivolse palesemente al suo amico animale – se così poteva definirsi – invece che a lei. “Lui è Rahld, e io sono Ireland. È la prima volta che ci incontriamo. Piacere di conoscerti! Suppongo che tu sia Norge e che lui sia il famoso Odino! La tua gente nei miei villaggi parla sempre di voi.”

Gli sfoggiò un sorriso ampio e amichevole, e lei era molto graziosa e carina, e anche il suo cavallo leggendario sembrava non aspettare altro che essere accarezzato da lui. Ma quello era davvero, _davvero_ un pessimo momento!

_Come diavolo faceva quella ragazzina a non capirlo da sola?! Chi accidenti l’aveva tirata su fino ad allora?!_

Decise in quel momento che, durante quei due mesi in cui si sarebbe trattenuto sull’isola, si sarebbe preso cura lui di lei per un po’ e, magari, avrebbe provato a insegnarle quel che sembrava ovvio ma che, evidentemente, nessuno fino a quel momento era riuscito a farle entrare in zucca.

Tuttavia, quello non era _nemmeno_ il momento giusto per pensare a questo, perché lui era ancora lì, coi pantaloni in mano, e lei era ancora lì ferma a fissarlo come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo…

Ancora leggermente inebetito e frastornato dai postumi dei bagordi di pocanzi e da quella situazione inverosimile, trascorse un’altra manciata di istanti a fissare quei due, perplesso e seriamente colto in contropiede dalla sfacciataggine di quella _femmina_.

“Possiamo fare le presentazioni tra un attimo?”, riuscì a chiedere infine, decisamente a disagio anche se, a guardarlo in faccia, non si sarebbe mai detto, e i muscoli del suo viso erano tirati, e il suo sopracciglio pulsava in una sorta di tic che, prima di quel momento, solo bror Dan era stato in grado di risvegliare in lui. “Vorrei finire qui se non ti dispiace……”, aggiunse, sperando che, dato che la logica e il buon senso prima, il pudore poi e _infine_ il suo sguardo truce non avevano sortito alcun risultato evidente fino a quel momento, _almeno questo_ bastasse per farle capire l’antifona.

La giovane nazione, finalmente – e sorprendentemente, a questo punto… –, parve intendere e, seppure le mancò la decenza di chiedergli scusa per la sua sfacciataggine, perlomeno fece _un_ passo indietro e si voltò dall’altra parte; quel sorriso da ebete che tanto gli ricordava quello di bror Dan sempre lì, fisso, come fosse parte integrante della sua faccia.

“Anche i miei fratelli si arrabbiano sempre quando parlo con loro o li guardo mentre fanno la pipì, ma davvero non capisco perché, fra voi maschi, non avete problemi, però se arrivo io mi urlate contro e mi cacciate via…”, si lagnò la ragazzina un po’ sconsolata nel notare che anche le altre nazioni maschi si comportavano allo stesso modo dei suoi quattro fratelli. “Non è giusto! Che differenza fa?!”

Norge sospirò profondamente, esasperato da quell’assurda situazione e da quell’altrettanto assurda nazione che, seppure aveva sentito essere più vecchia di lui, appariva addirittura più giovane.

Doveva ammettere, però, che gli aveva fatto piacere scoprire che anche altri, oltre a lui, erano in grado di vedere gli dèi e le creature leggendarie con le quali condividevano il mondo.

Finalmente, quando ebbe finito, si ritirò su i pantaloni e li assicurò con la cintura alla vita, pronto a raggiungere Ireland e quel magnifico cavallo leggendario che era davvero curioso di sapere cosa fosse di preciso.

_Sarà pure carina, ma questa qui sembra anche più fastidiosa di bror Dan…_ , valutò fra sé e sé mentre le si accostò lentamente. _Forse dovrei rivalutarlo la prossima volta che usciamo a bere: in fondo ho trovato chi sembra essere anche più strano e irritante di lui…_

Ci rifletté sopra ancora un attimo e poi, però, cambiò idea.

_O forse no._


End file.
